Somebody to Love
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: I got the idea from a Queen song called 'Somebody to Love'. Mikhail is a simple child till things change and he has to search for some to help or love him. Sasuke x oc, violence
1. Chapter 1: Proulouge

**No ownership to Naruto.**

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and for the past five years since my birth I have been living with my father and twin older brothers. That was till a group of strangers came by the house to see papa that things took a turn for the worse. They first came riding up on horse back and asked me "Where is Uriel Williams, young miss?"

I know that they are from the royal guard and want father to come back since he left so he could start a life. I tell them "If you would follow me this young boy will lead you to where papa is at."

They dismount in disbelief that I'm a boy cause of my looks but I just turn an wait for them to follow me to the house. I open the door then find papa in the living room so I tell him "Papa those men that you knew would come are here."

He turns to me then looks at the men then tell me "Mikhail go play with your friends out in the barn."

I run out of the house smiling and going to the barn to play with гром (Grom - Thunder in Russian). He is an Arabian colt that I found out in the field near by and took in then became best friends. We mainly lay in his stall till I hear a scream come from the house so me and гром quickly move toward the woods. That was till the men entered the barn and spotted me so I hop on гром then ride to the woods. By the time we stopped we wear at the lake and the men right behind us on their horses so I try to find an xcape. That was till it was to late and one man grabbed me and bound my arms behind me and the other lassoed гром.

* * *

**r&r**


	2. Chapter 2: I found him

**No own Naruto.**

* * *

They take us to the palace to show us to the kings son to see if he will add us to his collection of rare things. Once in the throne room the men bow and tell the king "We tried to get Uriel to come with us but he wouldn't. We brought his youngest son and this rare horse to see if the young prince would like to add them to his collection."

The young prince walks up to me then grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him which I glare at him. He then backhands me then tells the guards "Clean him and put in proper cloths then put him and the horse with the other ones."

They nod their heads then the men hand them the rope and they lead me to I guess the washroom. They cut the ropes so I try to run but they grab me and forcefully remove my cloths then throw me in the bath. I pop up with a splash then let the handmaidens wash me then dress me in a white kimono with silver sakura petal falling from the left shoulder with black sash. They then take me to a huge garden where I reunite with Grom as they close and lock the doors. For the next 5 years I live in this garden and constantly watched by guards and my master's guest like an animal.

I was starting to think that I would never interact with another human till a boy that looked to be my age sneaks in. The first thing I noticed was that he has black hair that stand in the back like a cockatoo and maybe black eyes. He walks over to me once he sees that it is clear to walk toward me though I'm woken by him stepping on a twig. I looked up and that was how I saw him walking my way as I slept on Terra (Polar Bear cub) which woke him too. I ask him "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He tells me "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I only thought you were lonely so I wanted to meet you."

I stair at him then stand and walk toward him to get a better look which is the same age as I am. I then ask him "Why would you think that I'm lonely when I have all these animals here to keep me company?"

He tells me "You look as if you want a human friend not just animal friends or was I wrong about that?"

I tell him "I am lonely and want a human friend but I don't want you to get in trouble for it."

He then pulls me in a hug so I blush a cherry red then hug him back before I hear a guard coming. I tell him "You need to leave since a guard is coming our way and you will get in trouble for this."

He leaves after telling me "Till we meet again, Mikhail."

With that I go back to Terra and fall asleep again as the guard passes by then in the morning I find that Sasuke is gone. I then keep with Terra as master walks in and over to us with a strange guest that I hear is called Prince Naruto. He walks over to me and tells him "See I told you he was quiet a find so do you believe me now?"

Naruto walks up to me but I back away from him into Terra who stairs at him for the time being. Till he reaches a hand out to me and tells me "It is nice to meet you Mikhail. Your master has told me a lot about you."

I slap his hand away then tell him "He is not my master nor am some object to be looked at. Let me out of this place and let me go home."

He looks at me in shock as I call Grom and jump on him as he runs by as Terra follows behind us. They only stand there till I here master yelling and guards gather to I guess take me back to them. I stop Grom near a pond that is in hear with a waterfall and a drain so it doesn't overflow. I then dismount and undress so that I can clean myself but as I get my body in as it is to my waist the guards find me. Master is behind me with Naruto and asks me "Mikhail, what are you doing here and what is with the attitude?"

I tell him as I keep walking "I hate being near you and your little friends that you like to bring just to stair at me. Then to keep on their good side you let them in here to get a better look and to touch me."

He gets really pissed and tries to get near me but Terra growls at him then Grom stomps at him and kicks. He falls back and moves toward the guards as he finally notices that I'm naked like an idiot he is. He then leaves with the guards and Naruto for me to clean and to smooch off of other leaving me in peace. Later on as I wash myself under the fall till I hear someone coming closer to me so I look around for them. That is till I spot a familiar black hair from the shadows so I relax till he comes closer which I'm visible from the waist up so I try to hide using my hair.

Sasuke then walks to the side of the pond and tells me "Mikhail, will you come with me to get out of here?"

I tell him "I would like that but first do you think you could let me finish and get dressed."

He nods his head as I blush then finish getting clean then get out and dressed as Grom covers me from his eyes. He then leads us to an exit then open it but as we go forward we are stopped and surrounded by the guards.

* * *

r&r


	3. Chapter 3: Great escape

I hide behind Sasuke as master appears and tells us "I knew there was something going on when he had is little outburst. Now I can see why since he is the first human you have meet since we took you from those men."

I move to hide behind Sasuke as he pulls out a sword then gets ready to fight as the guards draw closer. I grab onto Terra as he strikes at one of the guards then another come forcing Sasuke to stab him in the gut. After a point he collapses from exhaustion and blood loss so I kneel down next to him as master walks closer. He then laughs as if he has won but I finally decide to use the gift I got from my mother and that is that I can control two elements. I chose those elements to be fire and ice since they are opposite but powerful so freeze master's feet to the floor. I then help Sasuke to Grom as guards race to help master defreeze his feet so we work our way out.

Once we the front doors to Naruto and a group one other nobles are gather out there as if waiting for us. Naruto walks over to us then tells me "Nice to see you again, Mikhail. Lets get you two out of here before the little fat prince catches up to us."

I nod my head we head to his couch til a lightning bolt is shot toward Sasuke so I jump in the way getting the full blow. I fall to the ground in pain so I tell Naruto "Get Sasuke, Grom, and Terra out of here I'll be fine."

He nods his head and gets them ways except for Grom since he would never leave my side so we are caught together. Master walks over to me and grabs my chin forcing me to look at him then tells me "Thought you could get away. Now I have to lock you two up tight so this won't happen again and heal you skin since it took the damage."

He goes to look at the wound only to find it already healing on its own so he tells the guards "Put him in the tower and the horse back in the garden."

I try to keep a hold on Grom but they bind my arms together behind my back then lead me to the tower. Once there they untie my arms and shove me in then close and lock the door as I move to get up. I then bang on the door crying for help and to be let of this new prison but the guards just leave me. The next ten years I live up here hoping to be saved but my hope is crushed one day when master comes in. He tells me "You are now twenty but you look the same from three years ago and today I will claim your body."

I can tell that he means to rape me so I panic and create a wall of ice between use which really pisses him off. His wizard then goes to melt it till I change it into blue fire and burns him instead since it repealed it back at him. Master then tells "If you won't let me have you then you can stay up here forever as a virgin and not mine."

I tell him "I would rather be with him than be with you and your ugly, fat body that no women would want."

That really hits him so him, the wizard, and guards all leave and lock the door once again so I sit on my bed looking out the window hoping. At dinner time a maid brings my food along with a new outfit for me to wear as master orders her to. I change first into a white/silver Chinese dress with silver sakura bosom print that is the same as the kimono they first put me in. I then put on the matching cream pants and sash along with slip on shoes then I eat what she has brought. After that I notice a note on the tray and the maid seems to be new since I've never seen a pink haired maid here. I take the note and hide it till she has left with the tray and the guards lock the door again. I then look at the note and it says -

_Dear, Mikhail_

_ I know that this is late but I needed time to heal and get stronger but I will get you out of that tower and back to me so wait for me. I will come for you tonight at midnight so wait by your window fro the signal which will be a torch waving._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Sasuke Uchiha_

I smile then sit patiently waiting for the signal which right when the clock ring telling everyone that it is midnight I see it.

* * *

r&r


	4. Chapter 4: Love is here

I keep an eye on it as I can hear sounds coming from outside the tower and in the hallway. That is till master opens the door and walks over to me then asks me "What are you planning know, Mikhail?"

I tell him as innocent as I could "I don't know what you mean, master. All I have been doing is sitting here and looking out the window. Why do you ask?"

He tells me "All the people in the village are revolting against me and are lead by the man that tried to help you those ten years ago. If he wants you that much then he can have you since you are not worth all this trouble from the people."

With that he leaves to I guess a secret opening so I head to the garden to find Grom alright so I hop on him and go to the main hall. I spot Sasuke so I ride to him and jump into his arms that he has stretched out to grab me so I hug him tightly. We both then mount Grom and ride out the palace and tell the people of the victory that we have won. He then takes me to his house where he takes me and we wed the next day so we now live together happily.

The end

* * *

r&r


End file.
